


Success

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Dubcon Edition [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Kinkfill, Multi, Orgy, Pranking, fair warning, it's SUPPOSED to be fully consensual but it might be problematic for some people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This can either be an AU where all the trolls are still alive, or just with the remaining trolls and kids, you choose.</p><p>The trolls and kids meet up, all is good. They all decide to hang out and get some plans going on what to do next. John, being the prankster that he is, slips heavy aphrodisiacs into everyone's drinks but his own. Then he just sits back and tries not to laugh.</p><p>Bonus: Someone drags John in as well, or perhaps takes the wrong drink, leaving someone not knowing what the fuck is going on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Success

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/12138.html?thread=24201578#t24201578

It starts out so innocently.  
  
The kids, of all species, gather around the table - a celebratory meal, after the defeat of dread enemies and union of allies. Rose sits next to Kanaya; the two let their eyes flicker and meet on occasion, their hands just as rarely, fleeting ‘accidental’ touches over the tablecloth. Dave and Karkat border Terezi, who turns from side to side to lick each arguing male. Jade sits between Nepeta and Feferi, across from Tavros, all of whom are having a bubbly conversation that John can’t quite catch. Gamzee lays bonelessly across Tavros’ lap, raising his hand to wave at his irate moirail every now and then.  
  
 _Unsuspecting fools_.  
  
Or, you know, not fools. Friends! Friends who have been bottled up and holding back for way too long, and John is nothing if not a free spirit.  
  
“Okay, here’s the last of them!” the human chimes, walking from the makeshift kitchen to the table, setting down the final tray of drinks. Eridan gestures largely (much to Kanaya’s annoyace) and catches the Heir’s arm, but John manages to recover before spilling anything. He laughs off the few concerned questions and serves everyone.  
  
Kanaya smiles winningly, making Rose blush, and raises her glass.  
  
“A toast,” she proposes, in her clipped, elegant tone, “to-”  
  
Karkat cuts her off before she can ramble. “To friends and being alive and having actual food. Mazel Tov,” he grinds out, taking a huge gulp before the Virgo can attempt to regain control. He swallows and considers his glass as he sits. “This human shit isn’t _too_ grubfistingly horrible,” he mumbles. Terezi smacks his arm.  
  
“Gross! And rude! Let’s eat!” She crumbles a stick of chalk over her plate and essentially dives in face-first.  
  
John sits back and watches the proceedings with a coy smile, occasionally imbibing from his own tumbler. It’s a good thing he went with the time-release stuff - Gamzee finished his portion before anyone took a bite, while Kanaya has taken only the barest of sips. Ah well. It’s good to watch his friends enjoy themselves before the effect takes hold.  
  
The human notices the warmth in his cheeks and belly about the same time that he sees the tiny Breath marking near the bottom of Eridan’s glass. Panicking slightly, he checks his own. Nope. “Shit,” he mumbles, making Vriska laugh and tousle his hair for some reason. Eridan glares around John at the spidertroll.  
  
Across the table, Gamzee has gotten all kinds of handsy, to Tavros’ diminishing objections. Feferi is twirling her fork in Nepeta’s hair as the cat troll licks her shoulder and declares that the royal tastes like fish. Equius pulls up the tablecloth to wipe his brow, but no one protests; Rose is sitting in Kanaya’s lap and feeding the rainbow drinker smaller and smaller portions as the Virgo stutters. Dave and Karkat are making out across Terezi’s chair as the blind girl lobs a knife at Vriska. The Scorpio uses her own chair to block and dives across the table, giving Equius free access to John.  
  
The Sagittarius carefully strokes the boy’s arm, then his face; John leans over and kisses him gently, oblivious to Eridan’s whining, which ends as soon as Aradia and Sollux’s combined powers yank the royal out of his seat and propel him towards a lowblood three-way. Meanwhile, Dave, Karkat, Jade, Tavros, and Gamzee have somehow discovered how to make an interspecies fivesome work, while Terezi and Vriska roll on the floor, painting it turquoise with various fluids.  
  
By the end of it, the floor is splattered in a rainbow, highlighted with white; not one person seems to know where their clothing is aside from Gamzee; and everyone is tired, sated, and covered in bite marks.  
  
“We _have_ to do that again,” John mumbles, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Jade nods in agreement.  
  
“Indeed,” murmurs Rose, stroking Kanaya’s cheek fondly. “But, perhaps this time, _without_ the chemical assistance.”  
  
John’s prankster gambit plummets.


End file.
